The Shy Scrabbler
by Hisakata-Kitsune
Summary: This is what happens when a new member joins the team and there is a Scrabble match going on, who's going to win and how much is the game going to cost?


"Hey! Milena come here!" SSA Rossi called the newest member of the BAU team, she was by far the shyest person they had ever gotten as part of the team and wouldnt wander over to where the others were unless expressly invited by one of them. Rossi and Hotch made a point of calling her over when ever possible, they wanted her to become familier with the team but she was reluctant to intrude on a group that was so obviously close.

SSA Milena Jacobs was a tall girl, just shy of six feet with curly blonde hair and stormy blue/grey eyes, and though not skinny she was anything but fat. She had a hardend look to her although she wasn't overly muscled. She fit the frame of her body perfectly, with just enough fat to make her curvacious. She tried to fit in with the others but it was clear that she was worried about over-stepping the bounds of their friendship. She did her job well, considering she had a PHD in English and two BA's in Criminology and surprisingly one in Medicine, she was a paramedic/nurse and because of that she was a valuable addition to the team.

Emily Prentis also made sure to invite her to outings with the group or even going out of her way to ask her opinion while working on cases. Emily, being the other newest member knew what it was like to feel left out of the group and gave pointers and explained details better for her all the time. Emily had been too engrossed in what she was doing to have called Milena over.

Milena finished writing down her sentance and walked up into the BAU room to see what Rossi had wanted. When she arrived she saw Emily standing behind Derrik Morgan, JJ standing behind Reid, Hotch standing behind Garcia and Rossi standing behind an empty chair. On the table was a scrabble board with a few words on it.

The first word appeared to be Colt, with the O as the starting place. The next word down was Tandori with Dolly off of the D. There were letters set up at the last space at the table. Rossi smiled and becconed her over to the chair, "Have a seat kiddo, I've got 20 bucks that says you win the game but no one will believe me."

"Sir? Isnt gambling illegal?" Milena looked uneasily at Hotchner, who smiled slightly and nodded his head towards the space. She warily made her way around the edge of the room to slip into the empty seat.

"Its not gambling its a friendly bet among colleagues." Hotch stated softly, putting his hand on Garcia's shoulder. "But I still think that Garcia will win."

"We use the money we win to take the winner out to dinner. Its all right. I'd rather not play so I was hoping you would." Rossi looked at her hopefully.

"Umm I guess so. Who's turn is it?" Milena asked quietly, looking down at her letters. It didnt seem promising, the Z was in there.

"Yours, if your up to it." Reid looked slightly superior, JJ put her hand on his head and shook is hair, messing it up. Sighing Reid started finger-combing his hair back into order as Morgan laughed.

"Um Yes, can I have a second to look?" Milena gave a quick glance at the others to make sure she had time. They all nodded and made agreement noises at her. "Umm, errr, OH!" Milena quickly set down her tiles placing the dreaded Z and a G above the Y in Dolly and and O, T, E at the bottom. "So that's Z on a triple letter and e on a double word, so its 117 points."

Everyones jaws dropped, including Rossis'. "Um wow, I think I made the right choice."

The rest made jokes about it being a fluke and quickly got sorted out again. While Milena picked her next tiles of the bag Morgan put down his next word.

"Primer, thats an i and an e on a double letter.... 12 points." The R in primer was the R from Tandori. "Beat that Reid!"

"Alright I will, Champion, 12 points." The P in champion was the P from Primer. Garcia your up next." Reid sighed at his word, it wasn't what he would have put down but he was not allowed to put down words labled obscure by the rest of the team, He was the only one that couldnt, but that was just because the rest of the team needed a chance.

Garcia put down Byte off of Zygote causing everyone except Milena to laugh, She didnt get the computer tech joke from it. Milena consintrated on her tiles and at the N from Champion she placed down her tiles, spelling Quince. "Quince, so thats umm, Q on a double letter and C on a triple word, so its 72 points." Milena looked up shyly from under her bangs when the room was silent. Everyone was looking at her, how embarassing, this is why she didnt play games with people. She always ended up getting stared at for either being too good or too bad at them. Rossi cleared his throat and the game resumed with a smile he winked at the young woman sitting in front of him.

Four hours later

"So how do you like working at the BAU?" Rossi asked Milena over steak at a nice restaurant in DC.

"I like it, but I'm not sure I made any friends with the team today. I mean I beat them by 500 points or more today!" Milena hung her head unhappily.

" I wouldnt be so sure, give it a chance to blow over and I am sure that they will be fine." Rossi reassured her calmly. His eyes shining as the young woman tentitively forked some mashed potatoes into her mouth, trying to cover up her blush. "Just wait and see."

The next day

Milena pullled her knees up to her chest after the plane took off, her chin resting on her knee caps as she watched to others with a bit of envy, when Reid got up and sat in the seat in front of her, the table seats were not really favorites so that is why Milena was sitting there. Reid usually didnt so Milena was confused until Reid pulled out a travelling Scrabble board.

"Do you want to play again? I'm sure I'll beat you this time!" Reid smiled at Milena, noticing the shock and pleasure warring on her face but not drawing attention to it, he was just as aware as Rossi and Prentis about how shy she was.

Emily had looked over and saw Reid and Milena setting up the board and walked over. "Can I play too?"

Rossi smiled as the rest of the team huddled around the table seat where Milena was sitting and knew that she was going to fit right in. She just seemed to be figuring that out. _Well, she's got plenty of time, being only 25. Things are going to be just fine._


End file.
